


Could I Lie Next To You?

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Lindsey Ballato, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bandit Way (Mentioned) - Freeform, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Heterosexual Marriage, Implied Mpreg, Lindsey Ballato is a Sweetheart, Mpreg, Omega Gerard Way, Pregnancy, Sleepy Cuddles, omegaverse elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: Ever since he was in art school, Gerard had been listening to Mindless Self Indulgence, enjoying the lyrics and the badass riffs.He would never have thought that in twelve years, he would end up having the bassist's child.
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Kudos: 30





	Could I Lie Next To You?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's just start out with the fact that I am ashamed of myself for writing this. I wrote it anyway, because this shit is cute.

May 20th, 2009

"Never wanted to dance with nobody, but you wouldn't take no for an answer you fucking bitch!" The ending of the song marked the end of Mindless Self Indulgence's set. Sweating profusely, the band walked off of stage.

Upon arriving backstage, Jimmy fell back onto the couch. "Jesus Christ! That was a pretty good damn set! Great job guys..!"

Lindsey, despite being very full of adrenaline, took several deep breaths. She wanted to calm down, for she was going to see somebody from another band that was currently touring with Mindless Self Indulgence.

That other band was My Chemical Romance. Lindsey was going to meet up with her lovely and adorable husband, who just so happened to be the lead vocalist of said band. They were married, and they were anticipating their first child; a baby girl.

The child had been in there for about 39 weeks, so basically, almost a full term. Lindsey would tell people this, but they'd be skeptical, as she had not changed at all.

But as time passed, and MCR performed slightly less, the fans immediately understood.

Lindsey wasn't pregnant.

Gerard was.

And he looked adorable.

The members of Mindless Self Indulgence got their things and put them back in the van. After they were finished, they headed back into their tour bus.

They all did, except for Lindsey.

"Linds, what are you doing?" Kitty asked Lindsey, who was calling a cab driver.

"Oh, I'm actually going to spend the night at the hotel where the members of My Chemical Romance are, if you guys are okay with that." She admitted. "I'm gonna get to see my husband." She smiled at that last bit, and so did Kitty.

"Aww, he's the lead singer, right? He's adorable, especially now, with him being preggo and all!" Kitty grinned in delight. Lindsey admired her excitement.

"Yeah, he's such a sweetheart." It was at this time that the ride arrived, allowing Lindsey to be taken to the hotel. She turned to Kitty, "Could you tell the guys that I'm gonna be at the hotel? If you can, then I'll be grateful." Kitty grinned.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow!" With that, Kitty ran into the tour bus.

Lindsey smiled, and entered the taxi.

The drive wasn't very long. Just about ten minutes. When she arrived at the hotel, she paid the driver and could barely contain her excitement as she entered the hotel. She checked in and was allowed to go into the room which Gerard occupied.

It was a two person bed, not really for Lindsey coming to visit (she visited as a surprise), but for the extra pillow, which Lindsey suggested that Gerard used for laying under his outstretched stomach.

She quietly walked down the hall until she reached his room. Taking a breath, she gently and quietly opened the door. In the room, she saw Gerard laying on the bed, his back facing her, his moderately long black hair looking much thicker and lovelier. Lindsey loved him so much.

She gently placed her phone and other things on a bedside table. This woke Gerard up with a slight moan.

"Hey, it's just me. Sorry for waking you up." She whispered. Gerard gingerly rubbed his eyes. "It's alright... I slept for a little too long anyways."

Lindsey laughed sweetly, "Gee, it's completely understandable that you're exhausted, you're pregnant."

Gerard nodded with a small smile on his face. He shifted up to a sitting position, which proved to be rather difficult with his very large bump. "How was the show?"

"It was great, I jumped into the crowd to stage dive and accidentally hurt a security guard. They loved us!" She excitedly explained the events of the concert while Gerard listened intently, stroking his stomach every once in a while, showing love to the unborn child inside of him.

After Lindsey finished recalling events of the concert, she rested her chin on her hands and started talking to someone else. "How's my baby girl doing?" She asked sweetly. This got a slight giggle out of Gee.

They already named the baby girl, and her name was Bandit. A pretty cool name. "I can see that you're auditioning for Cirque de Soleil in there, but your father can feel it!" Gerard kept giggling, and soon, so did Lindsey.

"Do you know when you're gonna be performing again?" Lindsey asked. Gerard nodded. "May 27th. I just hope that I don't go into labor before that happens, or during. That'd be awful."

"Okay, but if you can't perform, I don't want you to force yourself. Are you uncomfortable at all? Do you want something to drink?" She was immediately on the case just in case something did happen. Gerard shook his head. "No, I'm exhausted though... I feel like I didn't get that much sleep." He gazed into his wife's loving eyes. "What time is it anyway?"

Lindsey checked her watch.

"It's 10:00 PM." Gerard's eyes slightly widened. "I've been asleep for 14 hours?" He whispered. "Damn..."

"Its alright." Lindsey said, sweetly, gently rubbing Gee's firm stomach. "I can tell that you're awfully sleepy. I know I am."

This gave Lindsey an idea.

"We should cuddle." She suggested. Gerard's eyes slightly widened, but then he relaxed and smiled. He took the pillow that was beneath his stomach and placed it next to the pillow beneath his head. He scooted over a little so Lindsey could have room to lay in bed with him. She turned off the room light and gently, yet swiftly got into the bed with Gerard, so they were both facing eachother. Gerard snuggled into Lindsey's chest.

"Comfortable?" She asked.  
"Yeah..." He replied in a whisper. "I love you."

She stroked his back while he dozed off.

"I love you too, Gee."

And she dozed off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first indulgent fanfic I've ever wrote, so don't mind me.


End file.
